Green Stilettos In Colorado
by HazelBook
Summary: Natasha Romanoff should be celebrating, but when an old enemy returns she cannot help but fall for his intelligence and silver tongue... I suck at summery's. Natasha/Loki if you squint, it's just innocent flirting sort of. whatever its your opinion. NO SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

The night was cast over the sky in a harsh scale of sparkling silver and burning greens and yellows stretched over the sky, erupting in deep royal purples here and there. It wasn't odd weather for Colorado the off drawn quarters of the Mansion, located in complete solitude in the heart of a mountain cliff, the building was vast, made of furnished wood and marble slabs to form its cube-like shape, its beauty decorating the mountain side, that itself harvested a fine collection of trees and wild life to see from the balcony she stood upon.

From the mansion was a large and rounded stretch of concrete that bent around the mountain side, hugging the risen earth roughly, it was the only road leading towards civilisation, the only escape from the enforced, highly guarded home. Natasha watched the night blossom slowly as she leant against the stone slabs, gazing over the blue lake that stretched across the lining of the earth's natural curve.

The woman was supposed to be celebrating, thanks to The Avengers the world had been saved again and Tony would jump on any excuse to throw a party. She knew no one except Clint and Tony who she saw on arrival, but she didn't want to spend the night bickering over new plans for Stark Tower or new missions that were urgent to the Hawk.

Natasha took a swig of her champagne, dropping the glass over the stone ledge with dissatisfaction settling in her throat. She then watched from the corner of her eyes as the clock highlighted midnight of New Year's Day, the hushed congrats rolled through the still air for just a few seconds, signalling the end of an era but the beginning of a new.

Natasha twisted around against the stone ledge, her back facing the silent lake and wilderness, the mansion and the live party going on inside now in her line of sight. She rested her lower arms against the cool slabs as she watched the crowd inside the mansion bicker and small talk for a little while longer. She caught herself in the reflection of the glass window, seeing herself in the slim fitting black dress Stark had insisted on buying for her for the party; it was a fine choice she would have to admit.

The black dress hugged her hips and waist, showing off her tanned arms and olive skin, making her auburn hair burn against the night sky as her eyes heavily done and her lips lined with soft peach. She crossed her legs, the thigh slash revealing her toned and fit legs. The cold air brushed across the lengths of her calves right down to her black stilettos. She smiled slightly, feeling womanly for a moment. Natasha sloped away from the stone slab, getting closer to the doors when she was suddenly greeted by the familiar cold and chilling presence of a forgotten one…

* * *

**Hi. I don't know whether or not I will continue to upload this story, I haven't exactly finished, constructive advice will be helpful please as I'm pretty new to this. thanks for reading and as I have no life, i will probably update this quite soon actually.**

**bye, **  
**Hazel**


	2. Chapter 2

She reached between her thighs by instinct, her fingers wrapped around the handle of her pistol but suddenly a cold, slender hand wrapped around her wrist. The soft touch froze her motion instantly, clawing the skin of her wrist and pulling her arm away from the heat of her thigh. Their grip tightened, almost drawing blood as their nails dug deep into her flesh in attempt to force her to drop the gun but it just made her more determined to hold the weapon. She was yanked to face the taller being, meeting familiar dark green eyes through the night. He pulled her close till his slow breath was trailing over the warm skin of her neck. She frowned at the sight of the immortal, attempting to twist her face in disgust and his free hand gripped onto the flesh of her hip, pulling her away from the doors softly and towards the stone slabs. She followed him with little fight, his grip still not weakening even with her support.

"Why The Black Widow, may I say it's a pleasure to see you once again?" His accent had left a hole in Natasha since she last heard it and hearing it again was reopening the wound, allowing her to pour to the floor in front of him with dark emotion's. She twisted around in his clutch, failing to weaken his godly grip.  
"I wish I could say the same Loki." The man smirked with filth in his smile, releasing her arm and moving his hand to his side, the dirty smirk melted as Natasha's gun was pressed to his throat. His eyes remained cold and distant regardless of the weapon being pressed into his pale skin. "What do you want before I blow a hole through your skull?" He cackled as her threats remained empty. Loki raised his hand, wrapping his fingers around the metal tube and closing his fist, the metal broke before her, crushing into the template of his fingers with very little effort on his side, his eyes burnt with power as it broke in his white knuckled grip.  
"If only killing me was that easy..." He murmured under his breath like a faint whisper. Loki's hands released from her completely, taking a step back to allow the remaining's of the gun fall to the floor leaving the handle in her hand alone.

She should have run; she knows she should have escaped given the chance but Natasha couldn't find the urge to leave the towering man as he retreated to the stone slab. She noticed he was dressed in a black suit, his hair combed back like before, the ends sticking out in an odd fashion from the length. The only symbol to his former god self being the green cane resting on the wall beside him and the matching silk scarf hung over his neck, unknotted and long. He looked out onto the hillside, watching as the night sky stretched openly to him. Natasha sighed, throwing the handle to her destroyed weapon to the floor. "Your world is rather beautiful…" Loki stated rather suddenly, looking up at the stars with a questionable gaze. Natasha studied the man's face, his eyebrows raised and his face broke into amusement.

"I'm sure you didn't just travel across a few realms to admire the view…why are you here Loki?" She copied his motions, resting her body into the stone before her. Loki smirked softly.  
"But your world _is_ beautiful, much prettier than any realm I have seen…but your right, that's not the reason." Natalie smiled with satisfaction, looking over to the tall man, the smirk remaining on her face. She watched him trail his hands over the stone, smiling himself. "…you trick people. That's your job, to trick and then find out the truth."  
"What's your point?" Natasha nudged the taller man. She narrowed her eyes, noticing his discomfort. "…are you jealous-"  
"-No of course I'm not jealous- why-just a tad." Loki shook his shoulders. Natalie smirked widely, releasing a soft laugh.  
"The god of trickery is jealous of a minor spy…how refreshing."


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't understand." She looked down on Loki from the ledge, his eyes bright under the shade of the surrounding trees. He smiled and turned to face Natasha, holding a pale hand out to her. She took it, grasping her dress and taking a large step down from the stone ledge onto the soft grass. His hand was bitter cold in hers, his fingers long and oddly shaped as they curled around her own shorter and olive in colour. She wasn't sure where they were going, and she knew he couldn't be trusted taking her into the heart of the woods, where he could kill her silently and no one would know as he would just turn to mist and disappear into the night…but she didn't care. Something was different in the eyes of the God, they seemed less angry however more strong, easy to get lost in still.

"It's not that difficult to follow Natasha." She couldn't help but smile at the sound of her name on his silver tongue. Loki's hand unclasped from hers as he began to walk down the hillside, she followed close by, however found herself stumbling over the uneven earth. She bent down and rather clumsily removed her stilettos, holding them in her right hand as she skipped after the demi-god who had taken lead. "Well, we're very alike. We trick, we lie…We gain the information we need." With the flick of his wrist, his cane burst into mist and smoke, vanishing from her sight. A smile broke onto Loki's face as he continued to walk, looking back on Natasha.

"I beg to differ." The man stopped, looking back on the smaller red head with a raised eyebrow. She took the lead given the chance, trotting ahead and hopping over the larger rocks with her angelic physics, feeling the smooth stone under her bare toes. "Yes, we lie and yes, we trick…but I fight, you're a sorcerer." She jumped down from a rock, losing her breath as she hit the earth heavily.  
"Is that your only argument?" She snaked back towards the man, his eyes bright under the shade of the stone as he trailed his long and pale hand over the soft boulder.

"…why are you being so friendly?" He scoffed at Natasha's question wandering closer to her and leaving the rock side. She softly noticed his black suit shift and glow in the midnight mist, his fingers stretching and moving like thin liquid. He stopped again, his eyes trailing down Natasha's face and body. Loki reached out, brushing his fingers across Natasha's scalp, his nails trailed over her hairline as she let him do so. His face had broken from its original, pale complex and a smirk played on his face, his eyes burning emerald.

"Maybe I purely find interest in you or maybe I see a lot of me in yourself…and besides, there is a fine line between being friendly and civil." His voice was soft. Loki's hand was clutched around the back of her neck, massaging her muscles with his icy fingers as his green orbs burnt at her through the night. The black widow twisted out of his weak grip, slipping away down the hillside, grasping the bottom of her dress with a spring in her step. She heard the man snigger and chuckle behind her, slowing her down only slightly.  
"You're a man of many words Loki, as for me…"

"…you're a lady" Loki interrupted softly. "Where I grew up you always had to be polite with a woman, whether they are Misguardian or Asgardian." His voice was distant almost, but she could hear his footsteps still.

She felt the strong magical presence behind her, glowing against her fragile skin like the sun radiated the earth. She looked back just in time to see Loki's body glow bright yellow, melting and shifting to his former godly glory. His body was dressed in the black leather and green robes she knew him to be in. His boots heavily punched into the earth as he followed her down to the unknown. Smiling widely as he strolled past Natasha however her gaze was drifted away to the golden horns towering over them in the dark night sky rather than the glowing green eyes.

"Was the helmet necessary?" Loki scoffed slightly at Natasha's ignorance but made no reply. He grasped her free hand, bringing it to his face and kissing her fingers with bitter lips before rubbing his thumb over the cold spot left.

"If only you remained polite, maybe the others would be nice to you." He smiled, freeing her hand as she trailed her fingers along the lining of his gold-plated helmet.

"Do you mean to tell me you _can_ be nice Romanoff?" Suddenly he twisted his head around, her hand greeted by his soft skin and strong cheekbones. Natasha burnt red, removing her hand from Loki's cheek instantly. He laughed silently at her withdraw. Loki's eyes burning emerald green for a moment, knocking Natasha off her feet…literally. Her hands reached out to find the ground, dropping the black shoes as she did so but before she could feel the earth beneath her. She froze.

Natasha looked up at Loki, his hand twisted in an odd position, fingers clenched so tightly they shook with soft rage. Slowly he stretched his fingers till they were straight and his palm was flat; Natasha rose from the floor, levitating above the earth a foot so at Loki's command. Her jaw was hanging and her eyes blew up slightly, waving her hands around playing with her feet like a young child. He chuckled slight at her awe, "Have you never experienced magic?" She shook her head slowly earning another chuckle from the tall man as she was lowered to the ground. She pulled down her dress, tucking the fallen hair behind her ear and smiling towards the tall God. "…thank you."

She burnt red with embarrassment, attempting to hide behind her hands. Loki just smiled and reluctantly pulled her arms down again. His thin fingers crossed over her wrists, pulling her arms down from her face. She was taken back suddenly as she met unfamiliar blood red eyes. Loki's skin wasn't its usual milky pale self, but instead dressed over with a thick layer of glittering blue. She pointed dumbstruck at the familiar face, her mouth ajar. He frowned slightly looking at his hands and sighing with frustration.

"…I'm sorry." He dropped his arms, looking up beyond the skyline with sadness. Natasha studied his thin face, taking in the fine details of his sorrow. Thor had explained to her in great detail of Loki's troublesome life, Thor had no output to his anger or emotion and Natasha saw his discomfort and accepted the sorrow Thor had to offer. Thor explained the frost giants were seen as terrible beings and especially how Loki was the son of Laufey.

Natasha sighed, seeing the reflection of his troublesome life glisten through his red eyes.  
"…you shouldn't hate yourself for…this." She reached out, trailing her fingers across his cheekbones. At the immediate touch his skin shone the original cloudy white, spreading across his face till it met his eyes. The red orbs melted to ones of pure ice, softening as they trailed back to Natasha with concern.

"You wouldn't understand…"

"What it's like to be different and unaccepted? I wasn't like normal children either Loki." She stroked her hand down his cheek. He nodded against the unfamiliar gesture, melting against it.  
"Thank you Natasha."


	4. Chapter 4

All of a sudden she was overcome with dizziness; she attempted to shake off the feeling but found herself falling even harder yet failing terribly to find her feet. He smiled, a laugh escaping from his lips and he knelt down to pick her up. She felt weak in his grip as he found no struggle in picking her up. Natasha sat against one of the boulders behind her, resting herself as magic tickled her limbs and fingertips. While she gathered her breath the taller man lowered himself to one knee, a sight never seen by anyone. Loki grabbed one of the shoes that had fallen from her hands only a moment ago. With his free hand he reached under her dress, his thin hand wrapping around her left foot. Running his hands down her main vein, she continued to watch with magic still drunk in her blood. Loki looked up at the red head with emerald eyes, slipping on the shoe slowly, whispering to himself in foreign tongue as he removed his hands, a flicker of green mist following his fingertips before circling the shoe, glowing green, soft glitter sparkled in the moonlight that matched his emerald gaze. A laugh left her lips as she rotated her ankle, admiring the green spark to her feet.  
"Is this how you woo the ladies?" the two cackled lightly but he gave no answer before he repeated the process with the other shoe, glowing green as well with a trickling of mist. He stood again, rising past her height and holding his hand out. She took it, too drunk on magic to find her own thoughts now.

"I was worried this would happen…" Natasha felt her eyes becoming very heavy as she tried to concentrate on the man in front of her. His eyes burned brightly for a second, muttering under her breath as she lost feeling in her feet, falling to the floor again, but his arms quickly scooped her up and his strength revealing itself dearly as he barely showed any struggle lifting her body. She tried to question him, but he answered the silence to quickly. "With the magic flowing in your blood, your body is reacting negatively to the change. It's not fatal, but you will pass out in a few minutes…So if you have any questions you must ask now-"  
"Will I see you again?" He smiled at her, holding her shoulders with one hand as her head fell to his shoulder. He repositioned her in his grip, Natasha swung her arms around his neck, trailing his cold skin with her olive fingers. He twisted her till she was in a comfortable position. The demi-god began to climb back up the hillside, gaining speed as he walked.  
"It's difficult to say…I cannot promise you if it will be as friendly as it is now." She frowned, laying her head into the curve of his neck, relaxing into his frosty touch. "…but I shall always treat you like a lady, Asgardian or Misgardian..." Natasha could feel herself blacking out into unconsciousness, only to be reeled back in with his soft voice. The last thing she remembered was being placed on the stone slab they met at, her body not registering the cold stone as her bare back collided with the rock. He smiled down at her, looking past her paralysed state and into her eyes. He smiled once more at her, brushing his thumb over her cheek and placing a soft kiss to her forehead. "Goodnight M'lady."With a bright flash of green he was gone... Just as the muffled voices called her name and the blurred figures came rushing to her still state. Finally her eyes slipped closed, her body falling into a deep trance…


	5. Chapter 5

"Can you? Can you wipe out that much red? Drakoff's daughter, Sao Paulo, the hospital fire? Barton told me everything. Your ledger is dripping, it's gushing red, and you think saving a man no more virtuous than yourself will change anything? This is the basis of sentimentality. This is a child's prayer, pathetic. You lie and kill in the service of liars and killers. You pretend to be separate, to have your own code, something that makes up for the horrors. But they are part of you and they will never go away. I won't touch Barton. Not until I make him kill you, slowly, intimately, in every way he knows you fear. And then he'll wake just long enough to see his good work. And when he screams, I'll split his skull!"

Natasha rose quickly from the bed with a heavy intake of breath, the dream all too real in her mind. She shook off the shakes, feeling herself dripping in a thick layer of sweat. With weak arms, she touched her burning forehead, pushing away the fallen hair. A cold hand grabbed her wrist; she held back a scream as she yanked her arm away from the holder, but their grip remained strong "Nat, we were so worried about you!" a body crushed itself into her own, the person embraced the shaking woman, not caring if she almost cried at the soft gesture. With time she hugged back, her hands still shaking against the familiar upper back. She cast her eyes around the bright white hospital room. Her eyes fell on the open door, the familiar Norse god stood, his eyes bright blue and smiling, his hair the usual blonde mess. He clapped his hands together, chuckling and spreading his arms across the doorway.

"Natasha!" His voiced cried out into the room, scaring Clint as he pulled away from the woman, he sighed at the sight of the blonde man. Thor just chuckled deeply in response. "I prayed to father every day for your health and wellbeing, and here you are, safe and sound!" He crossed the room quickly, sitting on the bed and embracing the smaller woman. He smelt of power and iron, with a heavy mixture of oil which was very unusual for Thor. His smile warmed her as well as his soft embrace, for a man of such a large build he hugged like she was made of glass, with just enough warmth to fill her and slow down the sobs which he seemed to not notice. He moved away from her side, his hand moving from her shoulder to cup her face, his touch very soft against her cheek. Natasha steadied her breathing, unable to speak immediately.

"H-how long was I under?" She voice was broken and rough, crackling into many different tones. Thor and Clint exchanged glances, worry covering their faces. She pulled away from the other man's touch, crouching into a corner of the bed. Closing her eyes and leaning her head against the cold metal. "…just tell me." There was no answer from either of them, just the silence wedging between the three.

"Hey! Sleepyhead is up!" Natasha smiled and sighed at the same time at the familiar voice.

"Son of Stark please, she has just joined us-"

"Oh come on princess, learn how to take a joke. Nat?" the woman turned to the voice, her eyes wedging open to catch a glimpse of the multi-millionaire, his smirk unmistakable and his eyes hidden under the shade of his glasses. "It's good to have you back sunshine, now Clint doesn't have to put your cat suit on for the fun of it." This earned a laugh from Natasha's frail lungs and a heavy chuckle from Thor, Clint only frowned and burnt bright red with embarrassment.


	6. Chapter 6

"So this is everything?" Thor nodded at Natasha's question. She looked down on the cardboard box.

"Everything from the night is in here, Stark volunteered to undress you but we allowed Pepper instead." She took the box from the table, balancing it carefully as she took it to her room; she turned back to Thor who watched with nervous eyes as she leant against her doorway.

"Thank you Thor." She left, not waiting for his reply.

Stark tower was a complex mess of metal and glass, the stone cold under her pale feet as she reached the elevator. The sleek tan doors opened, revealing Bruce inside. He looked up and smiled, moving aside for her to stand next to him. He had a normal pair of blue jeans on, button up purple shirt, sleeves rolled up and unseen under his long white lab coat.

"How are you Nat?" Bruce pushed up his glasses that sat on the bridge of his nose. She shrugged as she shuffled into the confined space. Hitting the button where her room was before sighing heavily.

"Could be worse, it's just like having an extremely bad hangover." He laughed quietly, leaning upon the wall and putting his hands into his pockets.

"It could always be worse Nat."

Once in her room, she gently stroked the edges of the box before lifting its cover. Her dress laid first, the black satin stained with weak wine from earlier on in the party, its once slim and beautiful frame broken on the bottom with dust and sand, torn from the small thorn bushes and strangled of its former title. She tossed it to one side, moving through to the bottom of the box. Next remained the gun handle, its shattered remains, sharp like glass when she ran her fingers over it.

"What actually happened to you that night?" She turned to find Steve in her doorway,

"…that is none of your concern Rogers." The man nodded, excepting he would get no more from her and moved along. She sighed, unclenching her teeth before moving through to the shoes…

For once they were black, now the material shone with a thousand emeralds in the poorly lit room, projecting small amounts of bright light over the items. The heel was twisted, made of rich brown oak, like a branch to a tree but stopping dead three inches down from its stem of glowing jade. The soft curve of the fabric was laced with black leathers and golden silk threads, hand stitched well across the base and the toe. The identical shoes gave great colour to her dull room, making her hands itch with excitement. In the light, she could see the green transform to gold, melting into her heart as she gazed longer at them. She ran her finger up the heel, feeling the wood spike at her skin before releasing its hold. Natasha brought the shoe to her face, the scent of warm autumn night and cinnamon entered her body and she was overcome with happiness and relaxation. Nesting them gently onto the floor, she turned to the box one final time, finding a small note attached to the bottom. In luscious handwriting, it read;

Consider the shoe's a gift,

You better where them next time we meet…

-A close friend.

* * *

**-This is the end of this...thing. It was my first ever Avenger fanfic and i apologize for my last upload, it went a bit pear shaped but it's fixed now! I'm still getting used to this website because I've never uploaded what i write, hell I don't even let my friends read it.**  
**ANYWAY, I'm happy to take requests as my imagination is running kind of dry with this pairing...thanks for reading my...thing**  
**Hazel x-**


End file.
